The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma
by Lizard King 13
Summary: The story of how Team Aqua and Team Magma began and their first mission.
1. The Epic Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 1: The Epic Battle_

At Mt. Pyre a strong wind blew from the north. It blew so hard that the tip every blade of tall grass touched the ground. The sky didn't look any more optimistic; it was entirely cloudy with a rare flash of lightning that did not leave its cloud. Despite, the stormy sky, no rain fell. On the side of Mt. Pyre, enduring these conditions was a Ninetails, and a Gengar. Ninetails unleashed a stream of fire, but the wind was relentless and blew it away from the Gengar. Gengar responded with a Shadow Ball, which was also blown away.

Ninetails twirled around, trying to hit the Gengar with its tail, which only went through Gengar. Upon completing the twirl, Ninetails was licked in the face by Gengar. Ninetails was paralyzed for a moment and tumbled down the grassy mountainside. As Ninetails came back to its feet, Gengar jumped down to its level, ready to attack. Ninetails tried to shoot Gengar with a fire ball before it landed, but the wind blew it away. Gengar was now facing the wind and Ninetails. It tried another fire ball and hit Gengar. This time the Gengar fell down the mountainside and landed on the edge of a cliff. On the other side of that cliff was the lake that Mt. Pyre sat in the middle of.

Ninetails raced down the mountainside with fire building in its mouth. Once Ninetails got level with Gengar, it released the fire. Gengar, at the same time, fired a shadow ball. The two collided and exploded. Ninetails was slammed to the ground by the explosion. Gengar was thrown over the cliff. But the Gengar disappeared and reappeared behind Ninetails and attacked.

The cliff was now parallel with the battling Pokemon. Ninetails created a vortex of fire and fired it at Gengar. Once again, the wind caught it and the vortex drifted over the lake. Gengar was prepping to attack when Ninetails once again tried the fire spin attack. This time, Ninetails aimed into the wind. The fiery vortex's path arced away and then towards the Gengar. The fire spin caught Gengar just as it used night shade. Night shade backfired and the fire spin turned blue. It carried Gengar off the cliff and into the water.

As the fire spin disappeared shrieks of pain echoed against the mountain side. Ninetails looked over the edge. Gengar was desperately trying to stay above water. The odd thing about it was that Gengar was still on fire. The blue flames were resistant to water, and boiled the water surrounding Gengar. Gengar was still shrieking and its attempts to stay above the water were growing weaker and weaker. The blue flames finally went out, and Gengar sank to the bottom of the lake.

As Gengar reached the bottom of the lake, a Whiscash was startled to see a ghost type underwater. So it beat its tail against the sea floor and caused an earthquake, which opened up a crack in the ground. A reddish glow came from the bottom of the crack, and Gengar kept drifting down, and into the crack. Confused as to what just happened, the Whiscash caused another earthquake, and the crack closed, sealing Gengar below the earth's crust. The only way for it to escape from the mantle, was to come out Mt. Chimney...


	2. The Story in Mauville City

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 2: The Story in Mauville City_

"I am here in Mauville City, where the refugees have descended from Mt. Chimney," reported Cheryl. "They were encouraged to evacuate their homes after Lavaridge and Fallabor officials picked up several earthquakes whose epicenters were located just south of Route 121, on the east side of Route 119, and then just north of Mauville City. A pattern has erupted with these earthquakes. Every earthquake is closer to Mt. Chimney than the last, which has sparked the attention of the mountainside towns. Other main cities where people are flocking to are Fortree City and Rustboro City.

"It should be noted that the evacuation was _encouraged_ as a safety measure, and not ordered. No one knows whether Mt. Chimney will erupt. The volcano its self, has shown no signs of activity. No further information can be had at the moment, but when it appears, we will have it. This is Cheryl reporting from Mauville City, back to you, Joanne."

"And… we're out!" said the camera man. Cheryl's fake smile quickly disappeared.

"Where's my water!" she demanded.

"I have it," said Archie, who was in his early twenties. He handed Cheryl her water.

"Oh thank you," she said, feeling embarrassed. "You'll make a great head of Hoenn TV, once your father steps down." She tried to make up for losing her temper towards him.

"You know, Cheryl, we might be able to spark our viewers attention if we have you actually reporting from Lavaridge Town," suggested Archie. "It wouldn't be that bad of an idea. In fact, you will do it. I want you and your camera man to drive up to Lavaridge Town and be ready for the morning news tomorrow."

Despite her heavy make up, Cheryl had turned pale. She had threatened her supervisor she would quit if she was sent up there. But this was Archie, more than just a supervisor. The top gun's own son! If she refused to go up there, he could easily fire her and ruin any hopes of getting a job in news casting elsewhere. "Sure, I will go," she said with a quivery voice.

Cheryl had left almost immediately. The rest of the day was spent by talking to the people who have come into town because of the earthquakes. Most were from Lavaridge or Fallabor Town, but a few were from other parts of the country so they could see the excitement.

"I was standing just off the shores of Lake Pyre," said a person who had came from Lilycove City. Archie was in a restaurant listening to the story this man was telling. I rather large group gathered to hear. "I noticed something peculiar on the side of Mt. Pyre. I took out my binoculars, and wouldn't you know it? A Gengar and Ninetails were battling like there was no tomorrow.

"Well you could imagine, the winds were affecting the battle a great deal, and Ninetails proved that it knew how to handle the situation. It blasted Gengar off the mountain with a ferocious fire spin."

"What's peculiar about that?" asked another listener.

"I'm getting there. I'm getting there," said the storyteller. "Well when that fire spin hit the Gengar the flames turned blue! I was baffled. I knew Pokemon had their mysteries, but I always took it as something to be observed by people who study those things religiously." Mumbles erupted among the listening people. "But it gets weirder! Gengar was still on fire when it was splashing about. I could see it with my binoculars too! Water was boiling around Gengar."

"What happened to the Gengar?" asked a waitress.

"The same thing that would happen if you were on fire and treading water at the same time," he replied. "Gengar eventually sank into the water once the flames went out."

"Why did you come to Mauville then?" asked the waitress again.

"I was on the southern shore of Lake Pyre. Mauville was easier to get too," said the storyteller. "And that's my story."

"How long ago was this battle?" asked Archie.

"About four days ago."

"It's interesting that these unexplainable things had happened during this battle and now earthquakes are taking place. Each one getting nearer to Mt. Chimney, but if we look, they started around Mt. Pyre. It might be related," concluded Archie.

The man who told the story shrugged. "Maybe."

After the conversation, Archie walked to his hotel around ten o'clock. As he was walking, he noticed a deep and powerful rumbling. "Look!" said a person walking on the other side of the street. He was pointing to Mt. Chimney, whose top was glowing a bright orange. Archie wasn't sure, but smoke and ash were being thrown straight up into the air, the way a kettle throws steam when it is ready. The rumbling and glowing went on for a good ten minutes. Archie stood in the street to see if it would stop. Finally, a bang shattered the steady rumbling. Bright embers flew into the air. People in the street gasped. Another bang sounded and, this time, globs of molten lava were shot into the air. People began to scream as they remembered people were still on the mountain. Archie thought of Cheryl and her camera man.. He didn't like her much, but she was supposed to be reporting for the morning news. Without that story, his viewers might watch a different news station. The outline of Mt. Chimney was clearly visible as bright yellow lava flowed down the sides.


	3. Mt Chimney: Still Dormant

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 3: Mt. Chimney: Still Dormant_

After standing in a brief period of shock, Archie rushed to a telephone. He dialed his father's number. "Dad! You have to come down here quickly. Mt. Chimney just erupted," said Archie before his dad had a chance to say hello.

"Where are the reporters you took with you?" his dad asked.

"I sent them up to Mt. Chimney before it exploded. I thought it would be more interesting if we reported from Mt. Chimney instead of Mauville City. I don't know if they survived," explained Archie.

"Okay, I'll send a news helicopter to pick you up at the southern border of the desert in an hour. Try to look for the reporter and the camera man, but keep a safe distance from the volcano. As for me, I'll be there tomorrow evening. I am stuck in meetings afternoon. See you later."

"Yeah, bye." Archie hung up the phone. He began walking to the north end of Mauville City when several flatbed trucks with blue lights, flashing, drove past Archie.

"Hey!" he said, waving to them to stop.

"We don't have time to stop," said the driver of one truck. The rest of the caravan kept going. "We have to get to Mt. Chimney as fast as we can to save the people up there."

Archie looked up at Mt. Chimney. Ash and smoke shrouded the peak, but the flowing lava was still very visible. "I just need a ride to the edge of the desert," said Archie.

"Okay, hop in, quickly!"

Archie jumped into the back of the truck. After forty five minutes of driving over rocky terrain, the truck reached the desert. Archie hopped out and thank the driver. He didn't know what to do now. The helicopter wouldn't be there for another fifteen minutes. Archie tried to find Lavaridge Town from where he stood, but the cloud ash and smoke was getting thicker and slowly descending.

A few more trucks with flashing blue lights rushed past Archie. He searched the night sky for a helicopter, and to his surprise, he found one. It was a Hoenn TV one too. The helicopter landed and Archie climbed aboard.

"We need to look for a Hoenn TV van," Archie told the pilot. "They should be near Lavaridge Town. The pilot nodded and helicopter lifted from the ground.

It wasn't long before they found Lavaridge Town. The town has remained unscathed by the eruption. Archie grabbed some binoculars and looked for the Hoenn TV van. It was too dark. "I can't see a thing," he said. "Let's land in the town. The volcano doesn't seem like it will erupt again." The pilot nodded and landed the helicopter on the outskirts of the town.

Remembering the descending smoke, Archie looked towards the top of the mountain to estimate how much time they had to search, but there was no smoke at all. In fact, there was no lava either. As Archie walked into Lavaridge Town, it became apparent that no one knew what happened. People went about the town as if nothing happened. There wasn't a terrified face to be seen.

Archie found the Hoenn TV van parked outside of the Pokemon Center. Cheryl was leaning against the side of it. She straightened up once she saw Archie. "What are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

Archie raised an eyebrow at her. "The volcano exploded," he said.

Cheryl looked at him as if he was crazy. "No it didn't."

"But everyone in Mauville City heard and saw it," he said.

"Seeing that I am closer to the volcano than you were, I think I would have seen it happen."

Archie didn't say anything. He was confused. Everyone in Mauville City saw Mt. Chimney blow its top. But no one in Lavaridge Town saw anything.

"If you're going to keep insisting that Mt. Chimney erupted, then you can go over by that crazy lady," Cheryl said. "She's probably the only interesting thing in this town."

"What crazy lady?" asked Archie.

"Some old broad came down from the top Mt. Chimney a little over an hour ago," explained Cheryl. "She goes on babbling about how land and water fought for domination over each other at one point in history, and that it will happen again."

"Where is she now?"

"How should I know? She's probably dumping cups of water into the ground hoping to see them battle," snorted Cheryl.

Archie wanted to meet this lady. She had come down from the top of Mt. Chimney right as it had exploded. Maybe she would know what happened.


	4. Magnus and Maxie

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 4: Magnus and Maxie_

The next day, the morning news did not report anything about the eruption of Mt. Chimney. Instead, the planned report about the earthquakes continued, although none happened over night. Archie had to answer to his father. "What is going on there? I thought a volcano was exploding!" Archie's father was angry.

"It did, at least I saw it. When I got to Lavaridge Town, no one had seen or heard or felt anything," explained Archie.

"You better get your facts straight by the time I get there," threatened his father. "I want to know the whole situation."

"I am trying to figure things out. That's what I was going to do after I get off the phone with you!" Archie's only defense against his father's anger was losing his temper against his father, which was happening fast. "The faster I stop talking to you, the faster I will get things straight."

"You better," said his father. After that, they hung up. Archie walked outside and looked for the so called "Crazy Lady." It didn't take long. She was the decrepit old lady who had a crowd following her. Archie started walking towards her, but stopped when he actually got a good look at her. The sight of her made him feel like all hope of finding things out was lost. Her hair was a mess, she was hunched over, and her voice was squeaky. There was something weird with her eyes, too. They look like she had been possessed.

Archie began to walk towards her again. He pushed his way through the crowd and cleared his throat. "Can I have you come with me?" he asked.

The old lady looked at him and smiled. "Certainly," she squeaked. "Which do you think is more important? Land or water? Without water, we wouldn't live, but without land, we would all drown."

Archie ignored the question. "You were at the top of the volcano when it erupted. Weren't you?"

"Ah, volcanoes. You prefer the land don't you?" she replied.

"That has nothing to do with my question!" he said. "Mt. Chimney erupted around the time you came into Lavaridge Town. Did you see the volcano erupt?"

"Groudon may have come from Mt. Chimney, don't you know?" said the lady.

"What is Groudon?" he was getting irritated with her. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Perhaps, you would like to know about Kyogre, then?"

"No! I just want to know about last night," screamed Archie.

"As far as I know, they were sleeping last night," said the old lady, looking off to the distance as if she was distracted. Then her voice got low, it was almost creepy. "There is going to be a struggle for dominance over the other, soon. It would be wise to choose a side now."

Then, a guy with slicked back, red hair came from behind the lady. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he said, "Maybe it is time for you to talk about something else. Perhaps continuing our conversation we had before. You remember? About Groudon?"

The old lady turned away from Archie and walked with the guy. "Yes, Groudon. It's sleeping in the Cave of Origin…."

Archie kicked a stone in frustration. The rest of the day was spent talking to the locals about last night. He got the same answer every time: they didn't witness anything and they didn't know anybody who was at the peak except for the old lady.

Evening came, and Archie's father's helicopter landed in the middle of Lavaridge Town. To Archie's relief, his father was in a better mood. "Now, I don't see smoke anywhere," said Archie's father. Archie was about to explain when his father started again. "But calls flooded our phone lines with callers from Mauville City, Fallabor Town and even Rustboro City asking why we didn't report the eruption. I told the people receiving the calls to tell them what I said. And that was, 'You've seen the report, we broadcasted live from Mt. Chimney, in Lavaridge Town. There were no signs of Mt. Chimney exploding anywhere.'"

"Magnus!" screamed Cheryl, walking over to Archie's father.

"Get out of here, Cheryl," said Magnus. Cheryl's smile disappeared immediately. "There's nothing to report here."

Cheryl's relief was shone by the reappearance of her smile. "Archie, did you tell Magnus about that lady?"

Magnus turned to Archie. "It's nothing," said Archie. "She was at the top of Mt. Chimney when everyone saw it explode, but she keeps talking about water and land."

"No, I would like to talk to her. Maybe I can get something out of her," insisted Magnus.

Cheryl snorted, "Sure, she's right over there." She pointed over by the hot springs.

Magnus rushed over to her casually. Archie came along, curious as to what will be talked about. Magnus had to push his way through the crowd leaning over the hot springs. He expected the lady to in them, but instead, she was not. "Interesting…" she said, leaning over the springs. "The land and water seem to be working together to create relaxation. It won't always be like that you know." She turned to Magnus with her mouth slightly open.

"And why is that?" asked Magnus.

"Because Kyogre and Groudon will be awakening soon and a battle will unfold. In the end, one will reign dominant over the other," she explained, nodding to the crowd. "You better pick your sides soon and prepare. If Kyogre wins, then where will we live? Plan this out. We have no choice!"

"But if Groudon wins, we won't have to prepare for anything. It's not like our homes will be washed away," said the guy with red hair which was slicked back.

"Maxie," said the old lady, "have I ever told you how Groudon will create more land?"

"No, you haven't," replied Maxie. "I assume with the volcano."

"Oh no," she said, greatly exaggerating her words. "If Groudon wins the battle against Kyogre, it will set into motion an endless drought that will dry up all the water. The oceans will be left as giant salt fields. Your water supplies will be nonexistent."

"This is a total and complete lie," said a guy who was listening to the lady. "Where will all the water go when it evaporates? The same place water goes when it evaporates now. It forms into clouds." The guy pointed to the sky. "And with the amount of water we're talking about, there will be clouds everywhere that will eventually get too heavy and rain. I should know, I work at the Weather Institute."

"This drought will be so powerful that even the water in the clouds will be evaporated. It will eventually disappear off the face of the earth," said the lady, nodding.

"What happens if Kyogre wins the battle," asked Magnus. Archie's mouth dropped. He knew when his father was just being inquisitive and when he was dead serious. Magnus was dead serious. Archie walked away in anger that his own dad was actually buying into this.


	5. The Contest

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 5: The Contest_

Archie stayed in the Pokemon Center for the rest of the day, talking to Cheryl. "He can't be serious about this," he told her. "She's obviously demented. The only reason she's getting this much attention is because people think she broke out of the mental hospital. This town isn't any better than she is if the people encourage this kind of indecency."

"Tell me about," said Cheryl. "These people only have one size of coffee, and it's small! This town isn't right."

Archie looked at her. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving? The way you talked about this town, I would think you would have left the first chance you get."

"Believe me; I would have been far away from this God forsaken city if it weren't for the rescue trucks. They're blocking the only way out and I can't get them to move," said Cheryl. "They insist on being here when the volcano really erupts. I don't know why, they will only be in the same situation regular people will be in if the volcano erupts. And that situation is dead."

"The volcano…" Archie once again began thinking about all the mysterious events that occurred on Mt. Chimney. There was the eruption, which never took place, and then the lady who preached about Groudon and Kyogre. As Archie thought more about the lady, he came to realize that there was nothing normal about her. Her eyes were a deep purple, and she acted as if she was possessed when he tried to talk to her.

"That lady is a prophet!" bellowed Magnus, as he walked into the Pokemon Center. Archie lost his train of thought.

"What is that on your head?" Archie cried, when he saw Magnus' bandana. It was blue with an "A" on the front that looked as if it was made out of bones.

"Maxie and I had a contest to see which type would be able to move the trucks out of the exit of Lavaridge Town," said Magnus. "Maxie's fire types only melted the cars. My water types blasted the trucks into oblivion! The lady says it is a sign." Magnus noticed Cheryl. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

"I was just on my way out," she said.

Frustration building up inside him, Archie said, "I will leave with her."

Both of them walked out of the Pokemon Center and towards the Hoenn TV van. On their way, they passed two trainers battling. "Rhyhorn, use Earthquake!"

"Venonat, use Supersonic!" Rhyhorn became disgruntled by Supersonic.

Then it hit Archie. Rhyhorn's attempt to use earthquake reminded him of the story about the Gengar that he heard in Mauville City. Archie stood, watching the battle. Archie couldn't hear Venonat's Supersonic. The same thing was true for his own Golbat's Supersonic, both were inaudible to humans, but to Pokemon...

"Are you coming with us or not?" asked Cheryl impatiently.

Archie glanced at her for a second, distracted by his own thinking. "No," he replied and ran back to the Pokemon Center.


	6. The Formation of Team Aqua and Magma

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 6: The Formation of Team Aqua and Team Magma_

Archie burst into the Pokemon Center as he took out his Golbat. "Dad, can you hear this? Golbat, use Supersonic." Golbat did and Magnus shook his head.

"I can't hear anything," said Magnus. Meanwhile, the Chansey who was taking a tray of potions from one end of the Pokemon Center to the other let the tray drop and covered its ears. The bottles smashed on the floor, and Chansey began squealing.

"You with the Golbat," said Nurse Joy. "Please stop that. We're trying to work on injured Pokemon and I can't help them when they keep squirming because of your Golbat."

"Golbat, stop," commanded Archie. "Dad, where is the crazy lady?"

"Who?"

"The prophet!" screamed Archie, impatiently.

"Oh, her. I think she is near the gym," said Magnus.

"Follow me," said Archie. He ran from the Pokemon Center, across town, and to the gym. The crazy lady was walking around the perimeter of the gym with her followers trailing her.

"Golbat, use Supersonic!" The lady's followers looked at Archie and mumbled amongst themselves. Then their attention was directed towards the crazy lady as she fell on her knees with her hands over her ears.

"What are you doing to her?" cried one of the followers.

"See?" said Archie, looking over his shoulder towards his dad. Only his dad wasn't there. Magnus was walking and was about half way between the Pokemon Center and the gym. Archie growled and turned towards the lady just in time to see a Gengar appear from her body. The Gengar disappeared just as fast as it appeared and the crazy lady lay on the ground.

Her followers crowded around her body. Archie came and pushed his way through the crowd. A man was kneeling by her side, checking her pulse. He looked up and said, "She's dead!" The crowd gasped and began to mumble. "He killed her! He and his Golbat!" The crowd looked at Archie.

"No! She was possessed by that Gengar that appeared right before she died," explained Archie.

Just then, Magnus and Maxie pushed their way through the crowd. "What happened? Let me through!" they said. When they came to the dead crazy lady, a look of shock and horror sprang to their faces.

"She was possessed by an evil Gengar," said a person in the crowd.

"Your son, Magnus, was able to cast out the Gengar," said another person from the crowd. Magnus looked up at Archie; his face still had the same expression. "She died right afterwards."

The gym leader came out with his granddaughter. "Flannery, stay there," he said. He pushed his way through the crowd and when he came to the center he said, "Oh my."

"What should we do?" asked Maxie.

"We should bury her here," said Magnus.

"Not by my gym," said the gym leader. "My granddaughter stays with me. I will not expose her to this. Bury her in the Jagged Pass." Magnus and Maxie looked at each other in silence. They picked her up and brought her to the entrance of the Jagged Pass. One of her followers brought a shovel, and they began digging.

As they lowered her body into the hole, Magnus said, "Don't worry Lady Prophet, though I didn't know your name, your warnings will not be ignored. We shall prepare for the coming of Kyogre."

"Why Kyogre?" said Maxie. "Groudon has just as good of a chance as Kyogre to win."

"Not unless Kyogre is awakened first," retorted Magnus. "And besides, the prophet said that water would be the winner because of our contest earlier."

"The ability to move cars doesn't mean that fire will not reign supreme over water!" snapped Maxie. "Kyogre will have a hard time beating Groudon when there is an entire organization backing it."

"What organization is that? You have nothing!" yelled Magnus.

"As of now, I do. But when Team Magma is officially formed we will be unstoppable!" said Maxie.

"We'll see about that when Team Aqua interferes with your plans," Magnus angrily replied. "We will not only stop you from awakening Groudon, we will awaken Kyogre, at the same time!" Magnus and Maxie glared at each other for what seemed like the longest time until Magnus said, "Come on, Archie, we're out of here!" Archie and Magnus boarded his helicopter and took off.


	7. Team Aqua's Utopia

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 7: Team Aqua's Utopia_

Archie stood outside of his father's office door on the top story of the Hoenn TV Tower. He had been trying to get in for the past thirty minutes, but Magnus wouldn't open up. Archie had also tried his card key but it wouldn't open either. Archie figured the grief of the crazy lady dying was too much for Magnus, but that was a week ago. He should have gotten over it by now.

Two people walked down the hall towards Archie. They wore a black and white striped shirt and a blue bandana, the same kind Magnus was wearing in Lavaridge Town. "Who are you?" they said.

"Who am I?" said Archie, insulted. "I am Magnus' son! Who are you?"

The two looked at each other. One reached inside their pocket and pulled out a card key. They swiped it and the door opened. Archie's jaw dropped. He rushed in the room before the two Team Aqua members could. "What is going on here?" he demanded. "You haven't been out of your office—," Archie stopped as he noticed Magnus' desk wasn't there. Instead, a table holding a model of some weird looking building was in its place. Magnus was standing with another Team Aqua member. Both had the blue bandanas on.

"Archie! I was just going to call you up here," said Magnus.

"I was outside the door for the past thirty minutes," said Archie, still a little awestruck at the desk's replacement. "My card key doesn't work anymore. What's going on here?"

"Yeah, about the card key, here's one that works," said Magnus, giving Archie the card. "But don't lose your other one, that one still accesses everything else in the tower." Magnus turned towards the model. "Isn't it wondrous!" bellowed Magnus. "It's a model for a city, our city."

Archie looked closer at the model saw that the table was more like a sink, holding water. The model floated on top. A closer look made Archie realize that it wasn't just one building; it was many buildings compacted closely together with narrow pathways between. Arches supported the buildings on either above the pathways. The only question Archie could come up with was, "Why?"

"So we have a place to live when Kyogre is awakened, of course," said Magnus.

"You're still taking this seriously?" asked Archie.

"Of course I am, Archie. I did some research and Groudon and Kyogre exist. The battle between the two really did happen, and if awakened, it will happen again. This is huge! If one of them wins, preferably Kyogre, it will usher in a golden age for everyone, at least that's what the prophet said."

Archie rolled his eyes. "Take a look, Archie," said Magnus. He followed his father to the blueprints of the city. "This city is will be able to accommodate additional sections by attaching them to specific points on the city's main platform. And the additional platforms can be connected with additional ones. It allows for never ending expansion. Wouldn't it be great if the entire world was one big city?

"Well, this city is inspired by Pacifidlog Town," he continued after noticing Archie's lack of enthusiasm. "We expanded on their floatation technology by essentially putting the entire city on a raft like platform. To begin with, there will be three main rafts. As time goes one, we will be able to create more platforms as we see fit, like I said earlier." Magnus walked over to the model. He lifted it out of the water which revealed a long spire pointing down. "This regulates the balance of the platform. In other words, it makes sure the platform doesn't tip too far and go belly up, if you will. There will be machines in the real one that will do the work. The Spire, as we have come to call it, cannot do it alone with simple gravity, we need machines."

Archie could tell his father was excited about this, but Archie couldn't care less. This entire organization was founded upon some rogue Gengar that decided to possess an old lady and make her seem like she's some great prophet. Quite frankly, Archie couldn't go on with his life if he was the leader an organization founded on ignorance. "That's great and all, but what about Hoenn TV? You've been neglecting that for the past week."

"That's why I was going to call you up here," said Magnus. "I know you don't like Team Aqua's position, and I am too preoccupied with it to run Hoenn TV anymore. So I am making you the head of Hoenn TV."

Archie smiled. He was filled with a tremendous amount of pleasure. Archie was looking forward to this moment all his life and he decided to wait patiently for it and it paid off. But Archie didn't expect this moment to come so soon. "Thank you so much," he said.

"Yes," said Magnus. "But I hope you don't mind if Team Aqua uses the top floor as their base of operations until our city is built, which should be in six months or so. The materials needed for the construction of the city are already ready."

"Sure, you can stay, said Archie. Archie turned around and left the room in a mood completely opposite from when he entered it.


	8. Team Magma's First Mission

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 8: Team Magma's First Mission_

Maxie sat at his desk in the rented office building in Lilycove City. He wrote furiously as he was watched by his admins. Maxie sat straight up, still looking at his paper then crossed off what he just wrote. "This so frustrating!" he said. "How is anybody supposed to get into Sootopolis City when we can't fly into there?" Maxie crumbled up his piece of paper and reached in his desk. He pulled out a map and unrolled it. Besides, Maxie, his desk, chair, and his admins, the room was completely bare. After moving in, he had no time for decorations. He went straight to figuring out a plan. He used the information the prophet told him, but there was a lot of holes in it, and filling in those holes will take a while.

Looking at the map, he said, "Who decided it was a good idea to found a city in an, otherwise inaccessible, caldera?" Maxie started drawing on the map. "We could always blast out a side and just walk right in," he suggested. "That would take too much effort." He erased what he wrote on the map.

"Sir," said an admin, stepping forward. "We could always steal some bird Pokemon."

"That's not a bad idea," said Maxie, rubbing his chin. He looked around the room. "Where's the other admin?" he asked.

No one spoke. "Was there another admin?" he asked. With the rush to get Team Magma organized, he didn't really remember all the details right away. There was no specific uniform distinguishing the admins from the grunts, either, much less Team Magma from the rest of the world. Uniforms weren't Maxie's top priority.

Just then, the other admin walked into the room. He pulled behind him a television set. "What is this?" said Maxie heatedly.

"Sir, you should watch this," said the admin. He turned on the television. On it was the news.

"Here I am in Pacifidlog Town to tell you of an exciting event that will alter them map of Hoenn," said the reporter who Maxie had seen in Lavaridge Town. "Team Aqua, an organization that believes that the world will someday be filled with water due to the awakening of Kyogre, has announced its plans to create a floating city much like the one I am in now."

Maxie clenched his fists in anger. "This city will be larger than Pacifidlog Town and have the ability to expand in case it needs too," continued the reporter. "This city will be located between the Southern Island and the Battle Tower. No word on what Team Aqua plans on naming the city, but the city should be completed in six months time."

The TV was turned off. Maxie's mood changed for the worse. "Find the location Team Aqua's headquarters!" screamed Maxie. "Its leader is the president of Hoenn TV so that should help. Once you find it, get the actual plans for the city and give them to me!" screamed Maxie. The admins, scared, ran out of the door at once, leaving Maxie alone.

"I wasn't finished!" called Maxie, angrily. The admins rushed back in. "Half of you will take part in the operation to get enough birds to hoist Team Magma into Sootopolis City. I don't care how you get the birds, just as long as they will get us into Sootopolis City!"

Unsure if Maxie was finished or not, the admins stood there. After an intense glare, Maxie screamed, "Go!"


	9. Team Magma's First Failure

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had exams to study for and I live in the Midwest, so my basement flooded. Unfortunatly, the basement is where my computer is. But everything is fine now. I should be posting chapters more frequently now.

_The Begining of Team Aqua and Magma Chapter 9: Team Magma's First Failure_

The sound of the bird's cries echoed throughout the forest along with the shouting of the Team Magma admins. "No! Watch out for that one! Put them there!" Just north of Fortree City was where Team Magma was harvesting the birds. The admins were standing together, facing different directions, giving orders. "Get that flock of birds to the cave!"

"Team Magma has just been evicted from the office building," said an approaching member. "Maxie is using the cave for the headquarters now."

The admins faced the messenger. "Great! Now where are we going to put these birds?" said the closest admin.

The cry from the birds grew louder and suddenly there was a crash. The admins turned around in time to see a hundred Wingulls fly off, away from the forest. "Be more careful with those!" cried the admins.

They turned and faced one another. "We could always find a different cave," suggested one.

"Have we tried threatening the landlord?" suggested another.

"We could just keep the birds locked up here," said another admin. "We are far enough away from Fortree City so we won't get any unwanted attention." The admin turned to the messenger. "What are you still doing here? Get out, or start helping."

"I am supposed to find out what you are going to do about the birds," said the messenger.

"I think we should just leave them here," said the admin.

"We'd have to watch over them all day and night until our boss wants to go into Sootopolis City," said an admin. "Quite frankly, I don't want to spend another minute in this disgusting forest."

"Well you think of a better plan then," snapped the admin.

"I did. Threaten the landlord to get our office building back," the other admin snapped back.

Just then, a Skarmory flew past the crowd of admins at a frightening speed and towards the captured birds. Using its Steel Wing, it freed the birds. Soon hundreds of birds flew freely in the forest wanting revenge. Then a young woman walked into view. It was Winona. "You had better leave before these birds attack you," she said. But it was already too late. The Wingulls, Taillows, Pidgeys, Spearows, and Winona's Skarmory came swooping down at them. The members of Team Magma panicked and tried to leave.

"You idiots, get out your Pokemon and fight!" screamed an admin as he got out his Camerupt. The other admins did the same. "Camerupt, use Lava Plume." Fire shot out of its back and knocked out the birds flying directly above.

"Skarmory, take down that Camerupt," commanded Winona. "Use Steel Wing." As Skarmory was speeding towards Camerupt, it used another Lava Plume, hitting the Skarmory. Skarmory flipped head over heels in the air and slammed into a tree.

Winona gasped and returned Skarmory to its Pokeball. The admins turned their backs on Winona. "Hey, you," she cried out, "I am not finished with you yet." The admins ignored her. "Wingull, use Water Gun against the Numel and Camerupts."

To Team Magma's surprise, the Wingulls listened. The admins' Camerupts were the Wingull's primary target. Having knocked the admin's Pokemon out first, the admins were forced to retreat. "You may have won this time, but capturing birds weren't our only plan," said an admin. The admins began running away.

"Do we really have another plan?" asked an admin.

"Not at all," replied the other.

Later in the day, Hoenn TV was there to report the incident. Archie stood with the television crew and watched the report from behind the view of the camera. A male reporter was interviewing Winona, the only witness. Magnus heard that the story was Team Magma related and wanted to come along.

Archie looked around the clearing. It was saturated with water and the ground was littered with bird feathers. Archie turned around and looked at his father. Magnus was walking around, searching for clues on the ground, mumbling to himself.

"Now what would Team Magma want with all these birds?" Magnus kept asking himself.

Archie turned back around and tried to ignore his father, but his question kept cycling through his mind. "What _did_ Team Magma want with all those birds?"


	10. The Blueprints for Aquataine

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 10: The Blueprints for Aquataine_

With all the negative attention Team Magma was getting over the next four months, people began to support Team Aqua. This was partly due to the fact that Magnus requested Archie to have Hoenn TV focus on Team Magma's crimes and Team Aqua's good deeds. With all the support being thrown to Team Aqua, the floating city, still without a name, was ahead of schedule. Magnus was so excited about the city being ahead of schedule, he moved Team Aqua's headquarters to the city already.

Archie finished moving in on the top floor. He looked around satisfied. This was what he really wanted, more than anything else. Completing his panoramic view of his new office, Archie noticed and rolled up paper in the corner. Archie walked over and unrolled it. It was the blueprints to Magnus' city.

Archie went over to his phone and called his father. Magnus' face appeared on the screen. "What can I do for you, son?" he asked.

"Dad, I found the blueprints in my office. They must have been left here by mistake," said Archie.

"I can't believe I left them there!" he said, shocked. "You couldn't tell that we weren't working with the blueprints. Construction is going smoothly. Oh well, I'll have a Team Aqua member pick them up at the TV tower."

"Ok, see you later," said Archie. The screen went black. Archie walked out of his office. He wanted to hand the blueprints off on the first floor, rather than having the Team Aqua member coming all the way up. Archie got in an elevator and pressed the "Ground" button.

On the way down, Archie unrolled the blueprints again to look at them. The idea was cool. Archie would probably opt to live there, but since it was affiliated with Team Aqua, Archie would probably only set foot there twice. Archie rolled the blueprints up again and the elevator door opened.

Across the lobby, a man in a black shirt and pants, with a short, red jacket walked in. It reminded Archie of Team Magma, but something told him it wasn't. Curious to find out why the man was dressed like that and what he was doing here, Archie approached him. "Can I help you?" Archie asked.

The man looked down at Archie's hand. "Yes," he said, moving looking at Archie's face again. "I am a Team Aqua member."

"No you're not. They wear blue," said Archie.

"You see, I am a special forces Team Aqua member," said the man in red.

Archie thought about it for a while. He didn't get too involved in the affairs of Team Aqua, so naturally, he wouldn't know if they had a Special Forces branch. However, Magnus did say he was sending an Aqua member. Could he possibly think that these blueprints were so valuable and to be top secret, that he would send a member of the Special Forces?

Archie extended his hand forward, about to give the man the blueprints when he looked over the man's shoulder and saw what he knew for sure to be a Team Aqua member, entering from the outside.

"Don't!" screamed the Team Aqua admin, causing all activity in the lobby to stop focus on them.

Archie jerked his hand back to his side and asked, "Who are you?" to the man in red.

The man in red growled and took out a Pokeball and snatched the blueprints at the same time. A Rhyhorn appeared from the man's Pokeball. "You will allow me to leave peacefully, or else this Rhyhorn will start an earthquake that will level the entire tower," threatened the Team Magma admin.

"Why don't you get out your Pokemon, Team Aqua?" shouted Archie across the lobby. "You can take him down before he has a chance to do anything."

"Actually, I can't. I have a Goldeen. It just flops around when it is out of the water," replied the Team Aqua member. Archie smacked his head.

They had nothing else to do but watch the Team Magma admin walk out with the blueprints. The Rhyhorn stayed behind. No one dared to move the next ten minutes, while they were being held hostage by the Rhyhorn. Eventually, the Rhyhorn horn's started to spin, and it drilled a hole into the floor, where it escaped. As it was drilling, Archie cringed at the thought of how much it was going to cost to fix the hole.

Once the Rhyhorn was completely out of site, the Team Aqua admin, Archie, and a few other people crowded around the whole and looked down. It was dark inside. "What are we going to do?" asked the Team aqua admin.

"Don't worry," said Archie. "I'll handle it." He began to walk back to the elevators. "Close the tower, I want that hole fixed as fast as possible," he commanded.

When Archie got back into his office, he called his father. When Magnus' face appeared on the screen, Archie said, "Hello, father."

"Archie! How did the transition go?"

"It didn't," said Archie. Magnus' smile disappeared. "In fact, I thought it would be better to not give Team Aqua the blueprints, seeing how construction is going smoothly."

"Good thinking. Yeah, we're ready to have people move in now. All we need to do is the finishing touches but that will take a week, and it really won't interfere with the lives of the people living here."

"Oh, good," said Archie. "I'll have a camera crew go down there as soon as possible."

"Excellent. I just decided to name the city Aquataine. Well, I'll talk to you later," said Magnus. "Bye."

The screen went blank and Archie let out a breath of relief. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Archie said to himself.


	11. Maxie's Plan

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 11: Maxie's Plan_

During the following week, Maxie had his admins and high ranking grunts meet in his new office. A television set sat on his desk. It was turned on to the news. "I don't even care that our bird operation was a complete failure," Maxie told the group. "Because I know this next mission will be a complete and utter success. This next mission will be just as important as the mission to awaken Groudon." Maxie turned to the TV. The anchorman was just about to switch over to Aquataine for its grand opening. "Using the blueprints that were stolen from the Hoenn TV tower, our next mission is this…"

"Now we turn it over to Cheryl, who is currently reporting from in front of the Aquataine City Hall," said the anchorman.

"Thank you, Rob," said Cheryl. "Yes, I am standing in front of the Aquataine City Hall, where in a matter of a few hours, city hall will open, allowing for hundreds of people to continue registering for homes in Aquataine." The city hall was in the shape of a giant, white dome. It was a very modern style of architecture, with three giant arches opening into the building's lobby. "As of right now, the current population of Aquataine is 15,000 people. Aquataine officials are expecting the population to triple before registration closes again."

Cheryl turned to her side and continued, "With me here, is Magnus, Aquataine's founder. Magnus, what possessed you to come up with this idea?"

"Well, I'd have to say the fact that there is only one other city that floats on water in the world," said Magnus. "And we will need more of these kinds of cities if Team Aqua will awaken Kyogre."

"So does this mean you are close to awakening Kyogre?" asked Cheryl.

"Well, I can't share too much information with you about that subject, but yes, we are very close," said Magnus.

"He's bluffing," growled Maxie. "The Prophet hardly told him where to find Kyogre when she was alive. I was the one she told everything too. And look at us now! We have nothing, so how can he possibly have anything?"

Cheryl turned to the camera, "Well, there you have it. Big changes are in store for this world. I will be reporting in Aquataine for the rest of the morning and the week. In the next half hour, I will be checking out the tomb of the lady who created this entire phenomenon known as Team Aqua. Now back to Rob."

Maxie turned off the television and pulled out the blueprints. He had spent the entire night looking them over. "Now, here is the plan. You'll assemble into 5 teams. The first team will have the most important job. As you just heard, Team Aqua has possession of the Prophet's body. Lavaridge Town went to Team Aqua and requested they take her body away from the Jagged Pass, it was creeping the hikers out. They've buried her on the second main platform," he said, pointing out the spot. "Be as smooth and quiet as you can. I want her body to be out of the city before it sinks without Team Aqua knowing. But if you attract attention after you are done, it will be fine. Team Aqua shouldn't have a clue about the other Team Magma members that have infiltrated their city. Just a long as her corpse doesn't fall into their hands again.

"Now as I said before. This city will sink. That is what the second team will do. Our engineers have created a bomb over night. The second team will attach the bomb to the main power console." Maxie pointed to the main power console on the blueprints. "Set it for an hour. Now because our engineers aren't engineers, and this was created over night, no one knows if this bomb will detonate or not. This is where the other teams come in.

"If the bomb doesn't detonate, Aquataine will be unharmed. If half of our other operations in Aquataine are successful, then at least Aquataine will be crippled. The third team will knock out the security installations." Maxie pointed to the center building on the third platform. This is also Team Aqua's main headquarters now. Ignore everything else, go for the security. It monitors all of the platforms. If this team fails, it is likely every other team will fail too.

"The fourth team will go for the back up generators. These generators are located on the first level underwater. From what I can tell, the generators are not capable of backing up the entire city. If the main power goes out, only a select few buildings will receive power from the generators. Rewire the generators so they give power to the entire city. If the bomb detonates, the generators will kick in automatically and burst into flames because they are being overworked.

"The fifth and final team will attack these long spires pointing downward," said Maxie, running his finger down the paper. "These keep the platforms balanced. If one of these were to stop working, a platform would tip to the side, break apart from the rest, and depending on which way it tips, it could fall onto another platform or just capsize.

"With the exception of the main power console, I don't care how you destroy the systems you are to destroy, just as long as it is done. You will be arriving at Aquataine by boat as a group of aristocrats wanting to visit the city and see if it is livable. You will be in disguise and able to take those off after you have arrived. But do not create a scene until your assignments are completed. I want this mission to be a success more than anything. Now go and assemble your teams. You will be leaving one week from now."

With that last note, the group of admins and high ranking grunts left Maxie's office. Maxie kept the blueprints open and continued to look at them. He finally took a deep breath and sat in his chair.


	12. It's Go Time

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 12: It's Go Time_

Magnus sat in his office inside city hall. "Yes, Archie, the city is doing extremely well. People coming by the thousands," said Magnus. He was on the phone with Archie. "Listen, you should come and visit."

"I would love to," said Archie. "But I am too busy with the TV station."

"I have an idea, you should move Hoenn TV to Aquataine!" said Magnus excitedly.

Archie grimaced. "I would rather it stay where it is," Archie finally said. He looked down at his schedule. "But I don't have anything going on for two days if I move these over to next week," he said to himself. Archie looked up and said, "I guess I can come tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"That's great!" said Magnus. "I have to go and monitor the city's operations, make sure everything is running smoothly. I will talk to you later." Magnus hung up. He whirled his chair around and headed for the door. Before leaving his office, he looked out the window. A boat had just arrived carrying a group of at least fifty people, all dressed elegantly. From where he stood, Magnus could tell the men wore black frock coats with top hats and canes and the women wore well-designed pink dresses that fanned out from the waist. Magnus smiled and continued out the door.

* * *

The boat rocked gently as it approached the dock. "I need to get off of this thing before I get sick again," murmured an admin to another. The boat slammed into the dock, thrusting everybody forward.

"Sorry about that," said the captain. "Is everyone okay?" The disguised Team Magma members groaned at the captain.

"Well, we're here," the captain announced.

Team Magma disembarked and stood in the boulevard that led up to the city hall. It was crowded with people walking to and fro. One admin pulled out the blueprints and unrolled them.

"That's a fancy map, you got there," said the captain. The admin with the blueprints jerked it away from the captain's eyes. "But do you really need it? All you have to do is go to the city hall. And that isn't very hard to find."

"We would like to check out the city, before we decide to live in it," said another admin, rudely.

The captain lifted his hands, not wanting to offend them again. "Okay, just checking."

"Now that he's gone," said the admin with the blueprints, "does everyone know where they are going?" Everyone nodded. "Do we have the bomb?"

"Yes," said a female admin. She pulled it out of her bust just enough to let the others know. "How else will I fill out the bust to this dress?"

"Okay, let's go. Good luck," said the admin. He rolled up the blueprints and the teams went their separate ways.

The team with the bomb walked through the narrow streets of Aquataine, looking for the building that housed the main power console. "Everything here is so close together, we might have already passed it without knowing," suggested one of the grunts.

"You're right," said the female admin. "I think it was to the right of that last turn." They turned around and rushed to the next street. Walking casually, past a pair of Team Aqua grunts, the team found the building.

"Here it is," whispered the admin so no one would eavesdrop on them. "Get your Pokemon ready." She reached inside her chest and grabbed onto her Pokeball. She counted to three in her head and swung the door open. No one was inside.

Pulling the Pokeball and the bomb out her dress, the admin walked across the room to a ridiculously large control panel. The control panel had well over two hundred buttons on it, each were glowing a different color, some were flashing and others were off. Each button had a label next to it. "This must be it," said one of the grunts. "I'll keep watch."

Placing her Pokeball down, the admin fiddled with the bomb until she got the time to read one hour.

"Wait a minute," said another grunt. "How do we know Team Aqua won't find the bomb? We need to somehow lock that door."

"Team Aqua has a key, so we can't just lock it. We need to seal it," suggested a grunt.

"Leave that to me," said the admin. She set the bomb on the panel. After pushing the start button for the countdown, she turned away and grabbed the Pokeball. "Weezing, use Sludge to seal the door." The Weezing appeared and complied, coating the door jamb with sludge.

"Our job here is done," said a grunt. "Let's go." They exited the room and closed the door.

"Good job, Weezing. I might need you later on," said the admin, returning Weezing to its Pokeball. To make sure the sludge worked, the admin pushed the door. It didn't open. Satisfied, they headed back towards city hall. "Let's see if our friends need help with the corpse.

The team that was assigned to tackle security stood outside of the Team Aqua headquarters. It was the tallest building on that platform. "Is there a back door?" asked one of the grunts.

"I am not sure," said the admin. "But let's check." They ran around the building twice, before noticing a metal grate that blocked the way to some stairs that led down under the building.

"Machoke," said the admin, reaching for his belt, "please do the honors." Machoke appeared from its Pokeball. It stretched before yanking the grate up without any effort. "You'll stay out of your Pokeball for a while."

The team walked down the stairs and rushed down the hall before coming to the only door at the end. "Machoke," said the admin.

Machoke made its way to the door and punched it open. "Let's not make a scene or anything," said a grunt, sarcastically.

"Shut up," said the admin. They walked through the doorway and into the basement. Wooden barrels were stored on racks that turned the basement into a maze. "This is going to take forever. Machoke."

Machoke picked up the barrels and set the aside, then crack the racks in half, making a path.

"Hey! What are you doing?" said a Team Aqua member. His Politoed hung on his shoulders.

"Machoke, Karate Chop him," commanded the admin.

Politoed leapt from the Team Aqua grunt's shoulder and slammed into Machoke. Machoke got up and lifted the Politoed and slammed it to the ground. Not waiting for Politoed's next move, Machoke picked up a barrel and slammed it on top of the Politoed. The barrel broke over Politoed. Horrified, the Team Aqua grunt began to run, but Machoke grabbed him and shoved him inside a barrel and rolled him down the hall Team Magma came in from.

After the team got out of the basement, the admin returned Machoke for the time being. They found an elevator. Looking at the diagram of the building, the admin pushed Floor 5. The elevator opened up to the fifth floor. It was considerably busy, but that didn't stop Team Magma. Across the hall was the security room. They casually strolled into it and closed the door, trapping the Team Aqua members inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded a Team Aqua admin.

Team Magma whipped off their disguises and the Aqua admin gasped. "You will all leave here quietly when we do. There are a couple of barrels we found in the basement that work quite nicely for trapping Team Aqua members inside," said the Team Magma admin. He turned to his grunts and said, "If any of you have a Koffing, now would be the time to use it."

One of the grunts released his Koffing. "Now you have been an excellent Pokemon," said the Team Magma admin. "When this door opens, use Smokescreen to obscure the hall. We don't need to be risking our identity now that our disguises are nonexistent. When the door closes, use Explosion to destroy all these security screens and consoles."

The admin laughed and opened the door. Koffing clouded the corridor and everybody left the room, closing the door behind him. The elevator was over its capacity limit with the addition of the Team Aqua staff inside. The owner of the Koffing said, "It was unnecessary to sacrifice my Koffing like that. We could have used your Machoke."

"It would have taken too long, kid," said the admin. "Besides, you can ask Maxie for a new Koffing." There was a bang on the upper floor, as the elevator descended. "That takes care of our job," said the admin.

The Team Magma admin turned to Team Aqua. "Now for you."

In the basement, Machoke was stuffing Team Aqua members into barrels one by one, when a Team Magma grunt chimed in, "Um…"

"Yes?" said the admin. He walked over to the grunt. The grunt was looking down the hall Team Magma took to break into the building. As the admin looked down the hall too, he knew what the grunt was talking about. The barrel that Machoke had stuffed somebody into before was broken out of.

* * *

Magnus was walking down an unusually crowded fifth floor hallway. As he walked past the elevator, the door opened, but he paid no attention to it. He continued into a Team Aqua admin's office, the same admin that was in charge of security. After dropping off a paper, Magnus walked out and towards the elevator again. He noticed on the other side, the security room's door was closed. "That shouldn't be closed," he told himself. "Perhaps there was too much noise in the hall for them to work." Magnus turned into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor.

In the elevator, Magnus' radio started beeping. "Yes?" he answered.

"Magnus, we have a possible code 9 in the lobby. One of our own grunts are reporting it, I want you to come down take care of it," said the person on the other end.

"I will be a minute. I am currently going to the top floor to check on something," responded Magnus. He knew he probably should go down there right away, after all, somebody was reporting that people have infiltrated their headquarters.


	13. Under Aquataine

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 13: Under Aquataine_

It wasn't hard for Team Magma to find the tomb of the Prophet. It was hard, however, to figure out how they would get the body out without causing attention. The team sat for a good ten minutes before the team that placed the bomb came. "I am so grateful you came," said the admin. "We have no idea how to do this."

The female admin stared at the square marble tomb. "I see what you mean," she said. They sat for another ten minutes, before the female admin said, "Well, we need to think of a way in the next couple of minutes because the bomb will be going off in forty minutes."

"I have an idea," said a grunt. The two admins looked at him. "Well, how about we use acid to dissolve away the stone? My Ekans could do that."

The admins stared at him for a while until an explosion echoed throughout the city. They looked to see what it was. A building on the third platform had a side of the fifth floor blown out. The new citizens of Aquataine looked off in horror. They eventually started inching their way closer to the explosion. "Now," whispered an admin, not wanting to draw unwanted attention.

The Ekans was released and it began the slow process of eating way at the stone with acid.

* * *

Having decided to go straight to the lobby, Magnus stepped out of the elevator walked over to the front desk, where the Team Aqua member was reporting his story. Just as Magnus took his last step, the building shook violently accompanied by an explosion. The power went out for just a second and came back. "What was that?" he said, horrified at the possibilities.

"It's Team Magma!" said the Team Aqua grunt. "I saw them in the basement. They shoved me in a barrel."

Magnus' walkie talkie started buzzing with chatter. "Hold it," he said into it. "What happened?" As soon as Magnus released the button, the radio started buzzing again. "Only one person!"

"Sir, the fifth floor has been blown out," reported an admin of the radio.

"That's security, I was just up there," said Magnus to himself.

"The entire security network is offline," reported another admin.

"Okay, okay," said Magnus. "We will have to monitor the city until we can fix this whole ordeal. In the mean time, does the building look like it might collapse?"

"Possibly, I am standing outside, but this side of the building is covered in smoke. I can't really see anything," reported a grunt.

"Okay, evacuate the building," ordered Magnus. "Keep an eye out for Team Magma, there have been reports that they have been sneaking around."

* * *

The elevator doors opened, to reveal the underwater levels of Aquataine. "Okay, the back-up generators are through those doors," explained a Team Magma admin. "And access to the Spire is in an elevator on the other side of that doorway…." The admin pointed to a doorway, but there was something shiny blocking the way through. "Well, good luck," said the admin, not wanting to help tear down the shiny blockade. The admin took his group into the next room, where several Team Aqua members were waiting.

"Stop! You're not supposed to be down here," said a Team Aqua grunt.

Team Magma tore off their disguises and revealed their true nature. "We're Team Magma, we can go anywhere. This is Groudon's world now. You're precious city will sink below the water and all of Team Aqua will go with it. Torkoal, defend us at all costs!"

Torkoal and several other fire Pokemon appeared from Team Magma's Pokeballs. Team Aqua responded by pulling out two Marill, and Meditite. "Marill, use water gun!"

"Torkoal, use Fire Spin." "Ponyta, use Stomp." "Magmar use Fire Punch on that Meditite."

Torkoal's first Fire Spin was extinguished by the Marills' Water Gun. Ponyta stomped on a Marill, and Torkoal aided with a second Fire Spin, knocking out the Marill. Magmar's fist burst into flames as it came rocketing towards Meditite. Meditite raised one of its hands and halted Magmar's fist. The shock of its attack being stopped didn't faze Magmar; it used its other fist and hit Meditite, sending it flying into the roof. It fell motionless on the ground.

Ponyta charged at the last Marill, but it sprayed the Ponyta with another Water Gun. Ponyta stood on its hind legs and turned around and started running away from the Marill. It ran around the Magmar and towards the Marill again. The Marill was preoccupied with Torkoal, and Ponyta successfully trampled the Marill.

"Now, shoo!" said the Team Magma admin. The Team Aqua admins ran away after returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. "The back up generators should be beyond that door," said the admin. They entered through the door and found the generators. Yellow lights were flashing all over them. Wires were scattered all over the floor with no noticeable organization. "Why don't we just cut all the wires," suggested a grunt.

"Because, when the power goes out, the generators won't kick in. We need them to kick in so they can overheat and catch fire. The fire will then add to the probability of Aquataine sinking, and that's what Maxie wants," explained the admin. "Besides, it's not all that confusing. We just need to move a generator away from the wall and reorder the wires in the back."

Two grunts pushed the generator away from the wall and the grunt who knew a lot about the subject went to work. After minutes of tinkering with the generator, the grunt finally said, "And that's it." With their mission accomplished, they exited the room.

The group that was supposed to bring the Spires offline stepped up to the shiny barrier. "Hey, look at that Starmie," said a grunt. The room behind the barrier was circular with a platform that sloped upward in the middle. On the platform was the elevator they needed to go down. It was almost as if Team Aqua was taunting them by nearly placing the elevator on a pedestal and setting up this barrier. "I bet you the Starmie set up this Light Screen." The Starmie was slowly gliding around the room at the base of the platform. When it came around, it noticed Team Magma and stopped for a bit. Then it continued on its route.

"Rhydon, use Horn Drill and shatter this Light Screen!" said the admin, throwing a Pokeball. Starmie turned around and watched the Rhydon. Rhydon placed its spinning horn to the barrier and a horrible screeching noise resonated. It paused for a moment, giving its ears a rest and started up again. After a short screech, the Light Screen shattered, only to be replaced right away by Starmie.

"That Starmie will keep it up all day if it has too," stated a grunt.

"I have an idea," spoke up another grunt. He took out his Mankey. "Mankey, be ready to run through into that room once Rhydon busts through this Light Screen. Take out that Starmie so we can get in." Mankey nodded and stood as if it was a track athlete ready to sprint. Rhydon started drilling. An endless screech later, the Light Screen broke. Mankey ran through and Starmie shot another Light Screen at the doorway. The screen pushed Mankey back into the hall.

"Mankey! Use common sense. Run to the side right way, not at Starmie," said the grunt angrily.

Rhydon shattered the barrier again and Mankey ran through. Starmie sent another Light Screen sailing towards the door. Then Starmie went after the Mankey. The two fought, as water and punches flew at one another. Mankey ended up coming out on top. After Rhydon broke through a fourth Light Screen, Team Magma ran through and thanked the Mankey.

They walked up the platform and into the glass elevator. It started to sink into the other floors revealing a whole new world. Like the elevator, the Spires were made from glass, giving an incredible view of under the ocean. That view consisted of several Gyarados patrolling the water between the spires. Team Magma froze as they saw them. "Don't worry," said the admin once the elevator stopped. "They can't do anything to us. If they did, that would mean breaking the glass and flooding the Spires. If that happens, then Aquataine would tip over, and they don't want that to happen." Team Magma stepped out of the elevator. No one was down in the Spires so destroying the machines would be a cinch. Rhydon, Mankey, Flareon, and Houndoom picked a section of the machine and destroyed it, rendering it useless.


	14. Mission Accomplished

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 14: Mission Accomplished_

"Okay, let's get out of here, before the platform tips over and the power goes out," said the admin, walking towards the elevator. He was about to return his Rhydon, but he noticed the elevator was missing. "Where is it?"

"Look, there it is," said a grunt. The elevator was descending with people in it.

"I don't like the look of this," said the admin. "Keep your Pokemon out and ready."

The elevator stopped on the bottom and Team Magma could see Team Aqua. Right as the door opened a Crawdaunt, Mawile, and Golduck jumped out and attacked Team Magma's Pokemon.

"Mawile, use vice grip on that Rhydon." Mawile ran towards Rhydon, but Rhydon used Hammer Arm. Mawile flew backwards. "Mawile, on second thought, let Crawdaunt take care of Rhydon, go for the Mankey. Mawile attacked Mankey with a Shadow Ball. Mankey countered with a Karate Chop, but it didn't do much to the Mawile.

Flareon and Houndoom engaged the Golduck. Golduck stuck mostly with water moves, and Flareon and Houndoom relied on moves other than fire.

"Crawdaunt, use Crab Hammer on the Rhydon."

"Rhydon, use Earthquake!" Before Crawdaunt could start moving, Rhydon caused a fierce earthquake that rattled everything. Once the earthquake settled down, the platform began to lean in one direction. The Gyarados noticed immediately. They broke out of their usual circular route and headed for the Spire. A Gyarados gently rammed into the Spire, knocking it back into place. The Spire kept going too far and another Gyarados gently rammed it back into place again. Each nudge was just a bit too much. As this happened, Team Magma and Team Aqua continued to battle.

* * *

Magnus was in the control room in City Hall. He stood behind a Team Aqua grunt that sat in front of some monitors and a control panel. The screen began buzzing and writing appeared on it. Magnus couldn't read it, it was in computer language. "There seems to be some interference with the back up generators," explained the grunt.

"I know that the area is protected by our own members," stated Magnus. He reached for his radio, but the grunt spoke up.

"The interference stopped. The generators are okay."

Magnus put his radio back on his belt loop. "Weird things have been happening today," said Magnus. "There has been a report that Team Magma has been seen in the city. It could be them that are causing these things, but since the entire security floor has been blown out…" Magnus listened to what he was saying. It all started to make sense. But could Team Magma possibly go around the city unnoticed for that long, to take out an entire city? Magnus didn't want to think so, but he wasn't going to wait around and find out.

"Sir, the generators are reporting interference again," said the grunt.

"It's Team Magma. They are there." Magnus grabbed his radio and said, "Team Magma is playing with the generators. Somebody go down and stop them."

As soon as he said it, the buzzing of the monitor stopped. The grunt looked at Magnus and shook his head, not knowing what exactly was going on with the generators. The grunt looked back at the control panel and played with the buttons. A ding sounded from one of the monitors. Writing appeared and the grunt translated it, "The tomb needs to be restored. It is suffering from a considerable amount of wear and tear."

"What?!" screamed Magnus. "We aren't supposed to have to restore the tomb for another fifty years!" Magnus started walking out of the control room when his radio started ringing. "Yes?" he answered.

"The main power room is locked. We have a key, but it doesn't work. The door seems to be stuck," said an admin. "We tried to have some Pokemon open it, but they couldn't either."

"Why are you trying to get into the main power room anyways?" asked Magnus.

"We heard about Team Magma. We wanted to check if they were playing around with the power consoles."

"There is no interference indicated in that section of the city," said the grunt at the control panel.

Magnus said, "Leave it, if the door doesn't open, then Team Magma won't be able to open it either." He hung the radio on his belt loop. Magnus was about to continue on out of the room when. From behind him, the control panel started beeping. He turned around and saw that the grunt was panicking in front of the control panel which was ablaze with lights. "What's going on," demanded Magnus.

"The Spire!" he said. "Somebody is attacking it." The grunt flipped a few switches. The lights turned red and the beeping from the panel turned into an alarm.

"What happened now?" asked Magnus.

"The Spire underneath City Hall is now offline."

Magnus screamed in frustration. "The people who were checking out the generators, go down into the Spire. Team Magma is there," he said into his radio. Magnus stormed out of the room. He was going to check on the tomb.

As Magnus was just about to cross onto the other platform, the platform he was on began to shake. The bridges crumbled and people started to panic.

* * *

In the Spire, Team Magma was still battling Team Aqua. The Team Magma admin looked at his watch. It was an hour and five minutes since Team Magma arrived. The bomb should be going off any minute. He ran and leapt onto Rhydon's back. "Rhydon, charge your way through and into the elevator.

Rhydon ran and fast as he could, blowing past Team Aqua and leaving Team Magma behind. As they entered the elevator, the admin pushed the up button. The elevator door closed and he could hear the screams of his fellow Team Magma members. He didn't care.

The admin got used to the gentle swaying of the platform, but couldn't help but get worried when the leaning became more drastic and the efforts of the Gyarados more frantic. Their cries of exhaustion echoed throughout the Spire.

The elevator was half way up. The admin wondered if any other teams were done with their mission. But it wouldn't matter. The power went out and the elevator stopped. He was trapped just like his fellow members who he had left behind. Everything went dark. He looked out into the ocean, but couldn't see the other Spires. "Well, at least the bomb worked," he said to himself. The admin could see the black silhouettes of the Gyarados swimming around. One of the Gyarados wrapped its self around the Spire. Its eyes glared at the admin. An uneasy feeling started to sink in. The glass of the Spire began to crack as the Gyarados tightened its self around it. The glass eventually shattered and water rushed in, smashing the glass of the elevator.

On the surface, fires in over half of the buildings started as the wires became over heated. Small fires, initially, but they were destined to become huge. Smoke began to billow out of the buildings and everybody panicked more than they did with the earthquake.

"Come on, it's good enough," said the female admin. One side of the tomb was completely dissolved away. Two people pulled the coffin out of the marble tomb. As more of it became exposed, more people began to grab it. "Okay, we will take this to the boat and get out of here," said the other admin, looking around at the city.

They came up to the collapsed bridge. "What now?" asked one of the grunts.

"Well, the platform is leaning this way and the platform seems to be getting closer to us, so we have a better chance if we jump," said an admin. They tried to create a running start and then jumped onto the platform. Everyone made it except for made it. The other slipped and fell in the water. One grunt let go of the coffin and tried to extend a hand, but he ended up falling into the water too. The admins then decided to go on without them, since the entire coffin could end up in the water.

While every person in the city was in a rush to get out or find out what is going on, no one bothered to stop fourteen people carrying a coffin through the city.

Since they were still in their disguises, the captain of their boat recognized them. "What's going on in this city?" he asked.

"I don't know," said the female admin. "But after a careful examination of this city, I have decided that this city is not suitable for living in." She stepped onto the boat, bringing one end of the coffin with her.

"Good decision," said the captain. The coffin slammed into the ground and everyone let go of it. The platform was being lifted up and out of the water by five Gyarados.

"The Gyarados are trying to save the city," said the other admin. "How cute." He slid the rest of the coffin into the boat and jumped in. The rest of his team jumped from the platform into the boat.

"Hold it!" screamed Magnus. "This boat isn't going anywhere by the order of the City of Aquataine."

Magnus reached for all of his Pokeballs, but the weight of the platform became too much for the Gyarados and they gave in. The platform slammed into the ocean, splashing everyone on the boat. Magnus lost his grip on his Pokeball and they all rolled into the ocean. Magnus ended up losing his balance as the platform hit the water. Team Aqua's leader hit his head on the ground and became unconscious. "The platform is sinking!" said the female admin. Everyone on the boat began to cheer.

"What's going on?" said the captain. "You're not people wanting to find a place to live."

"That's because we're Team Magma," said an admin. They took off their disguises. "Now take us back to Lilycove City."

The citizens of Aquataine rushed into other people's boats and set sail. Team Magma's boat was just another old boat in the armada of refugees. Team Magma gave one last look at Aquataine. The first platform's ground was completely underwater, leaving only the third floor and higher visible. The second platform, the one with Team Aqua's building, was engulfed in flames. Black smoke shooting into the air. And the third platform, the one with the tomb, had totally capsized and was now beginning to sink. The Spire pointed straight into the sky.


	15. A New Age for Team Aqua

_The Begining of Teams Aqua and Magma Chapter 15: A New Age for Team Aqua_

Archie sat at his desk filling out paperwork. He couldn't help but notice a strange feeling in the air that appeared just about an hour ago. It made feel uneasy. He opened a draw and shoved the file he was working on inside. He pulled out another one and started writing. Shortly after, he slammed his pen on the desk. The feeling was getting so evident that it was hard to concentrate.

Archie stood up and walked over to the window to relax. He looked down and saw a crowd of Team Aqua members walk into the tower. "What do they want now?" he said annoyed.

Archie took the elevator down to the lobby, where Team Aqua was arguing with the receptionist. "I don't care who you are, you can't see Archie without an appointment."

"Look, there he is," said a grunt.

"Wait!" shouted the receptionist. Team Aqua ignored her.

"Archie, we have horrible news," said a Team Aqua grunt. The grunt pulled out a video tape.

"What is this?" asked Archie.

"We should go in your office for this," said the grunt. Archie took the video tape and led them into his office. He put the video in his TV and it played.

"This was shot by a fisherman who was fishing just off of Aquataine," said a grunt.

The video was of the fisherman at first. He was having a good time until the camera was pointed at Aquataine. "What the? What's happening?" said the fisherman. Smoke poured out of a tower.

"That was our tower," said a grunt.

"Was?" said Archie, horrified at what he could see next.

"The next fifty minutes of the film are of the fisherman again," said the grunt. "He catches a Magikarp." He fast forwarded it to the end.

Smoke was billowing from every point on Aquataine. Suddenly the front platform was lifted out of the water. Archie could just see the heads of the Gyarados. Moments later, the Gyarados let the platform slam into the ocean.

"Where is my dad in all this?" asked Archie, keeping his eyes glued to the TV.

As the front platform begins to sink, another platform slowly begins doing a one eighty.

"No one knows where he was or if he's still alive. Team Aqua is in ruins. We are the only ones who we could get to come. Everyone else has turned into rogues," said a grunt.

"How did this happen?" asked Archie, waving his finger at the TV.

"It is believed that Team Magma is responsible."

Archie mustered enough strength to turn off the TV. He felt like crying, but he couldn't.

"Needless to say, Aquataine is no more," continued the grunt. "In the event that your father is dead, we would like you to unify Team Aqua and become its leader."

Naturally, Archie would say no, and he was going to, but then he thought about Team Magma. "I'll do it."

For the past week, Team Magma was having a party, celebrating the destruction of Aquataine and Team Aqua. The coffin of the prophet sat at the center of the party. They tried opening it, but it was sealed shut. Maxie seemed to be in a perpetual state of bliss.

The TV had been turned on to the news, where reporters constantly talked about Aquataine and how Team Magma was responsible for the loss of thousands of people. Maxie and everyone else scoffed the reports. "We now bring you a report from Slateport City, where Captain Stern has announced that he plans on building a submarine for a new exploration of his."

The change in subject caught Maxie's attention. He ended up watching it with a surprising degree of interest.

Archie stood out of the camera's view, monitoring the interview with Captain Stern. He wore Team Aqua's bandana.

"Well, yes," said Captain Stern. "We hope to find a new way into Sootopolis City. Recent attempts to map the bottom of the ocean have come up with evidence that a trench leads under the city. We would like to prove that there is a trench there. Another goal of our mission is to discover new deep sea Pokemon."

"Interesting," said Cheryl. "Well, that concludes our report for today. Be sure to tune in tonight for our "Where in Hoenn Are We?" special. Tonight, Gabby will be reporting in front of the Cave of Origin, home to the legendary Groudon and Kyogre."

Archie smiled, as he had just come up with Team Aqua's next mission.


End file.
